


N

by laihuyou



Category: Dicky Cheung - Fandom
Genre: Dicky Cheung - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laihuyou/pseuds/laihuyou





	N

☆Dicky老师的故事，请大家脑补傻白甜的Dicky老师。

☆走肾不走心

☆ooc

☆吃肉快乐（作者重口味大家挺住！）

 

 

 

Dicky一个人走在小路上，他刚搬来这个城市，前几天他被一家男校聘用为英语老师，匆忙在学校附近租了个单身公寓，只是回去的路上要经过一条幽静的小路，路灯长久失修，Dicky只能用手机灯照着路面。  
Dicky贴着墙慢慢走着，小路坑坑洼洼，昨晚刚下过雨，地上有不少小水洼，他小心地留意着脚下，防止自己踏到水洼里去。  
一路小心翼翼地走过去，快到小区门口时，一双手突然捂住了Dicky的嘴，Dicky刚想反抗，下一秒意识就模糊了。

当Dicky醒来后，他发现自己一丝不挂的被扔在一块地毯上，双手被绳子绑在身后，口中被塞了口枷，口水控制不住的往下滴落。他努力翻了个身坐起来观察四周，他似乎被关进了一间仓库里，只有一扇被铁柱封住的小窗户，除了他身下的地毯，周围什么都没有。  
“你醒了。”三个青年推开大门走了进来，Dicky警惕的看着他们。  
“唔唔唔唔！”他想开口问他们是什么人，但只能发出模糊的呜咽声。  
其中一个戴着眼镜的青年推了推他的眼镜，说：“别怕，我们只是想和你肉体交流一下。”  
“说那么多做乜嘢？这几天我已经观察过他了，总是一个人走那条夜路，还穿那么少，就是很欠干的样子。”  
“哈哈安仔你别这么讲他，你看他脸都气红了。”三人中看起来年纪最小也最帅气的人大笑道。  
叫作安仔的青年闻言翻了个白眼，将背在身后的背包放到地上，从里面拿出了几个三脚架和几台dv，他把三脚架绕着Dicky坐着的地毯放置，然后把dv放上去后挨个调试，确保可以清晰地拍到中央的Dicky的画面。  
“摄影ok。”  
“谁先上？”戴眼镜的青年问道。  
“我先了～”年纪最小的那人举手跃跃欲试，“想干他很久了～”  
“ok，那你先吧梁炳。”  
“谢啦阿公。”梁炳边说边脱掉衣服走向了Dicky。  
Dicky惊恐的看着他们。  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔！”你们这是强奸！他想这么大喊。  
安仔看出了Dicky想说什么，嗤笑一声：“你也不是第一个了，与其反抗不如好好享受，听话一点就少受点苦。”

梁炳抓住Dicky乱踢的双腿往他的胸前按去，轻而易举的制止了Dicky的反抗，Dicky未尽人事的后穴便暴露在了梁炳的眼前，在Dicky昏迷的时候他们三个人已经给他做了清洁，因此此刻Dicky的后穴像是泛着水光一样粉嘟嘟的。  
“真可爱～”梁炳轻轻朝Dicky的后穴吹了口气，他的后穴就反射性的收缩了一下，梁炳忍不住笑起来，安仔则举着一个摄像机站在他的旁边对着Dicky的后穴拍摄着。  
“唔唔……”Dicky从自己张开的双腿间看到梁炳和安仔对着自己都羞于启齿的地方评头论足，羞耻混杂着一种奇特的情绪油然而生。  
“看看好不好吃。”梁炳边说边低下头凑到了Dicky的后穴前。  
他伸出舌尖舔了舔Dicky的后穴，Dicky整个人被刺激的抖了抖，从来没有过的奇妙感觉，在巨大的羞耻、震惊中，Dicky的阴茎慢慢抬起了头。  
“呵。”围着Dicky的三个人纷纷笑了起来，安仔更是毫不留情的嘲讽道，“刚刚表现的那么贞烈，还不是个一碰就发骚的浪货。”  
“唔唔唔！”Dicky摇着头，却无法控制住身体的反应，即使内心再不情愿，他的阴茎还是遵从本能的勃起了。  
梁炳拍了拍Dicky的屁股，抬起头对着Dicky笑的一脸纯良，说道：“小宝贝屁股放松点，现在把你后面舔开等会你爽我们也爽。”  
Dicky拒绝配合地摇头，梁炳边笑边狠狠抽了他的屁股，Dicky的屁股上立刻浮现出鲜红的掌印，在他雪白的屁股上格外显眼。  
“唔！”Dicky疼的湿了眼角。  
“乖乖配合我，不然……”梁炳微笑着。  
“唔……”Dicky害怕地缩了缩腿，然后尽力放松着身体。  
梁炳满意的拍拍他的屁股，接着埋下头，舌尖微微用力就戳进了Dicky的后穴中，他的舌头灵活的舔了舔Dicky穴内的褶皱，在他的穴中转了一圈，在感到Dicky的后穴被他舔得湿软的时候，舌头模拟性交的姿势在他后穴中进进出出。  
“唔唔……”Dicky的双腿忍不住夹住了梁炳的脑袋，陌生的情欲让他渐渐迷蒙，他不自觉的抬起了腰，想把屁股往梁炳口中送，身体内部渴望着梁炳能够戳到更深的地方。  
梁炳停下了舔穴的动作，Dicky难耐的扭了扭腰，他的阴茎在没有任何抚慰，仅仅是被梁炳舔穴后，顶端溢出了透明液体，竟是快要射精的迹象。  
梁炳并起两根手指，狠狠往Dicky的后穴中一捅，Dicky的身体整个弓起，然后直接射出了精。Dicky的口水顺着脸颊流到了地毯上，整个人沉浸在射精的快感中，无力地瘫倒在地上。  
“哇真是捡到个宝贝，靠后面就能射，还没插进去就这么敏感，今天有的享受了。”梁炳喜滋滋地说着，然后趁Dicky失神的时候迅速拔出手指换成了自己硬挺的阴茎。  
“唔唔唔……！”尚未被人侵入过的地方被一个如此粗大的东西破开，Dicky疼的哭喊出来，声音却被口枷堵了回去。  
“真紧。”梁炳停了停，然后不等Dicky适应就继续往深处顶进，Dicky疼的直摇头，眼泪刷刷往下流。  
梁炳将Dicky的双腿紧紧压在Dicky的胸前，Dicky的身体几乎对折，Dicky感到自己的身体似乎被梁炳的利刃捅开了。  
梁炳将整个阴茎顶到Dicky穴中后就开始有技巧的边来回抽插着边寻找他体内的敏感点，Dicky经过了一阵剧痛后慢慢回过味来，竟从梁炳富有技巧的律动中得了趣，身体不由自主的开始回应起来，后穴中也开始分泌肠液，帮着梁炳操弄着自己。  
梁炳一言不发的探索着Dicky的身体，在他的阴茎擦过某一点时，Dicky又颤抖着射出了第二次精液。  
“不能再让你射了。”一直在一旁观战的阿公取出一条布带缠到了Dicky的阴茎上，“再射你就要出事了。”  
“呵呵，出事了也是他太浪自作自受。”安仔讽刺道。  
“我还想多玩几次他呢，还是阿公周到。”梁炳说着就对着Dicky的敏感点猛烈进攻，打桩一样直把Dicky顶的背在地上不断摩擦，磨的Dicky的背通红一片。  
“唔唔唔唔唔！”Dicky受不了这样强烈的刺激，阴茎很快又硬了起来，但却被布带紧紧的束缚着难以射精，他顾不上自己受害者的身份，哀求的看着眼前的三人。  
梁炳对着Dicky这样可怜的眼神，只觉得自己更加性奋起来，更加凶猛而密集的撞击Dicky的敏感处。  
Dicky觉得自己像一叶扁舟在欲海上浮浮沉沉，越来越多的快感层层累积，却通通被堵在了出口处，Dicky难耐的哭泣着，却毫无办法，随着梁炳越来越快的抽插，Dicky的体内突然喷出了大量阴液，直直淋在了梁炳的龟头，爽的梁炳一时不察，就在Dicky体内深处射了出来。  
“他第一次被干就能潮吹，真是个宝穴。”梁炳拔出了自己的事物，精液混杂着其他液体从Dicky被梁炳操开的穴口处流了出来，在他的屁股下方汇了一滩。  
“下一个谁了？早点轮完一次我们还能来第二轮。”  
“我吧。”阿公推了推眼镜。


End file.
